The prince and the cat
by jinx-panda
Summary: One fine day, Mikan found a little black kitten. It resembled to someone she knew, could it be...? (Story inspired by the Frog Prince!) Natsume X Mikan!
1. Chapter 1

The prince and the cat

This story is inspired by the all-time children classic, the frog prince. D And obviously, Natsume is the "prince" here. My first and serious attempt.

Disclaimer: (-.-) how many times do I have to say this, I am a student in Gakuen Alice, not the superintendent who owns the school. XD (lols)

XOXOXOXOX

"What? Natsume-kun is not here today? How disappointing… I was going to announce something important." The charismatic teacher flipped his hair as he continued to speak. "I wanted a class outing…"

Mikan's eyes sparkled.

"However, due to Natsume's presence, we might have to cancel it."

"Aww…" Mikan began to tear.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan, we'll postpone until Natsume comes back."

Mikan looked up- and her mood changed drastically.

Just then, the bell rang.

Mikan packed her bag and prepared to go back to the dorm. Just then, she saw a crowd gathering outside the class under the tree. She walked closer.

"_How ugly, I've never seen an uglier cat before. That is so embarrassing as a member of the feline family." _

"_How right, president, it looks so pathetic. Let's hurl rocks at it!"_

Mikan pushed Sumire and gang away, revealing a black cat with tons of bruises on it. It seemed to be in pain and it's right leg was wounded. The worse thing is, no one actually seemed to be friendly towards it. (Of course, Ruka-pyon is not here, if not, he would have done something) In fact, Sumire took a pebble nearby and threw at it.

"WAIT!"

"What is it, ugly?"

"Can't you be a bit nicer to the poor little cat? You should care for a member of your "feline" family, isn't it?" She turned and looked at Sumire.

"Whatever. It's a disgrace that it's so ugly, I just can't stand the sight of it. Now, move aside and let me punish it."

Pushing Mikan aside, Sumire took another step towards it. _Oh no…I have to do something to save that kuroneko._

"Stop it!" Mikan gave her a kick at her back, hugged the cat and ran away.

XOXOXOXOX

She held antiseptic on a hand and bandage on the other. Not long later, the cat managed to bear the pain and open it's eyes painfully.

"Are you alright, kuro neko-san?"

_Where am I? What's with this voice? Don't tell me its…_

His vision blurred, but soon later recovered, revealing a smiling Mikan.

"Ah! You are alright! Do you want some milk?"

"_MIKAN!"_ He tried to speak but…

"Nya!" was all he managed to say.

_What's wrong with me? _He look at his reflection at the window. _I turned into a cat? That Persona…_

"So I take it that you want some?" She poured some into a saucer and placed it beside the black cat.

"Where do you come from? Where is your owner? What is your name?"

Then, she noticed something shining hanging down from it's neck- a ring with a heart-shaped diamond.

"It's so beautiful; did your owner give you this? My, your owner must like you a lot!"

_This girl just never learns to keep quiet…It's so irritating…_ He tried to make a flame but…nothing came out. He tried to move, but it was so heavily injured that he could feel pain just by moving one of his legs by an inch.

"Neko-san, please don't move! You're hurt!"

Just then, the clock stroke ten.

"Goodness! It's so late already! I need to rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

When she laid down on her bed, she noticed the poor cat was still on the floor, and on a winter night such as this, the cold was unbearable. She turned the room upside down looking for a basket for the cat to sleep in, however, she could find none.

"There's really no choice, is there, neko-san?"

_What are you thinking? Just go back to sleep and stop making so much noise already, polkadots._

Mikan hugged the cat tight close to her chest (like what you would normally do with a teddy bear) and smiled to it.

"Your owner loves you so much, so I shouldn't let you sleep in the cold, should I?" With that, she turned the lights off and pulled up her blanket, the cat still in her arms.

_What are you doing Polka, just let me go! _It's face turned a bright red tomato, but as Mikan was already dozing off, (plus the color of the cat- it's black, so you can't really see it blush) she did not notice it.

He wanted to struggle, but at the same time, a little voice in his head told him to cherish that moment

XOXOXOXOX

The next day, Mikan was looking forward to the class outing. However, she noticed that Natsume's seat was still empty.

So everyday for a week, she did the same thing- anticipated for the outing and ended up being disappointed

On the second week, Mikan began to get worried about Natsume. He was neither in his room nor in the class.

"Ruka-pyon…Did you know what happened to Natsume?" Mikan dragged Ruka to the tree and asked.

"Well, he was sent in a mission last week…but…he never returned…" Ruka said between sobs. (Ruka sobbing, strange isn't it?)

"You mean…you mean Natsume…"

He nodded. "High possibility…"

Mikan's eyes began to get hot and watery, but she still tried to maintain her composure.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back!"

She held up the black cat.

"You poor lost kitty…no one posted up posters looking for a lost cat, you know?"

_Of course, I'm not lost, so obviously there are no posters. Don't you understand this simple theory, idiot?_

"I bet you couldn't even understand what I am talking about, do you?"

_Don't put me on the same level as you, Aho. I know what you are talking about._

"If you can't understand what I'm talking about, you won't spread secrets I tell you, isn't it?"

_Secrets?_

"Nya!"

"Okay! So from now on, you are going to be my confidante!"

Mikan squeezed the cat tight again and rubbed it's head. He purred. (out of irritation)

"How cute!"

_How irritating._ The cat sighed.

The next night

"Natsume…hasn't returned yet…I wonder what happened to him…" She cried in between sobs. "Natsume might be a pervert sometimes…but…but…"

_I'm beside you, baka. Stop crying._

"I miss him!" She continued sobbing.

_Oi, Aho, stop crying already._

"Ur-hur-hur. Although he's an idiot…a pervert…but, He's a nice person sometimes, he cares about his friends! What's going to happen to me?"

_What?_ The cat looked up and saw a cute, teary Mikan. _You LIKE me? But…I thought…_

Mikan continued hugging the cat while crying.

_Eh, Polka, I'm just beside you. Stop crying_

He licked Mikan's tear. (whoo Imagine Natsume in original form kissing her cheeks) It was all he could do as a cat. It was then a few minutes later he realized what he had done.

_What have I done? I actually licked that Polka…_

Mikan's face brightened up.

"You really are cute, aren't you?" 'D

"I know! I shall give you a name! From now on, you shall be known as Natsume!" ; She tucked in her bed with the cat in her arms and turned off the lights.

"Oyasumi, Natsume!" D

_I AM Natsume, you idiot. _The cat with the ruby red eyes shot her a glare.

XOXOXOXOX

Ah, I wonder what's going to happen to him and Mikan too ; Please give me some moral support by giving me a review!!! XD I would be really, really grateful!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince and the Cat**

A/N: Kekeke, thank you for being on this page XD. I would also wish to take this opportunity to thank the following people who dropped me a review:

**Ashe16**

**Katarasan41**

**Leenstarz**

**Sherea **

**Jazzflame**

**zircail**

Giaaaaaaaaaa Thank you for the moral support. XD (bow)

For the story, I have changed the rating to T for some obvious reasons ; I'm trying very hard to come up with some funny scenes, it's kind of hard though. (I'm not cut out to be a comedian TT )

Disclaimer: Me doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 2: The everyday life of Natsume (the black cat) and his new found master

(Hehe, the title's pretty long ne)

The alarm clock rang, waking up a Mikan who had mistaken Natsume for Hotaru. She rubbed her eyes, revealing that she had drooled over her pet.

"Ohayo, Natsume!" She pecked on the black cat. "I see you're getting better, aren't you? Aww, you're such a cutie!"

_Sheesh, what are you doing Polka? Let me go, you idiot! _

"I wonder if Natsume is coming back today… Do you think he is going to come today?" She held her comb in one hand and turned to look at her pet. The cat kept quiet and looked at a different direction.

Mikan sighed and looked out at the window where she saw the cherry blossom trees. Natsume had already been gone for two whole weeks and there is just no news of him. Sure, Natsume is a rule-defying person who would make some extra trouble in class, however, his existence made quite a big difference to Mikan- there was no one to quarrel with and no one to sit beside her.

The cat looked at Mikan's direction, somehow feeling guilty.

Mikan sighed again. She hurriedly put on her school uniform, kiss the cat goodbye and rushed off, putting on a plastic smile. _I'll just have to wait, someday I'll see Natsume again. I'm sure of that. Someday…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She dumped her bag onto her bed.

"**ALL RIGHT! IT'S MATHS TIME! I SHALL STUDY HARD!"** Mikan stared intensely at the piece of paper. The cat looked at her. It smiled. _That idiot…she does not really know when to give up, does she? _

Mikan was finally back. Natsume had nothing to do when she was in school, except to use his tiny fingers to claw open her panty drawers and study what was inside. Well, sometimes her bra drawers were opened and studied. Occasionally, he might take a peek into her note book on the days she carelessly left it in her home.

Well, time passes fast when you are doing homework, and so, Mikan has unknowingly stayed past one o'clock. The cat was already in bed, watching Mikan do her homework was way too boring and typical, for him who have already stayed two weeks with her.

The clock stroked two.

Mikan rubbed her eyes and looked at Natsume. Looking at the cat so peacefully asleep somehow sooths her mind. She yawned.

_I'll just take a quick nap. It won't be long._

Setting the alarm at four, Mikan tucked the cat into her arms and switched off the lights. Natsume, at this point of time, had already gotten used to the fact that Mikan hugs him every night. In fact, he could not even get proper sleep if Mikan was not beside him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"**RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"**

The alarm clock protested, waking Natsume up but not "Mikan the log". Natsume look at the clock, still in Mikan's arms.

_Why did that Strawberry print set her alarm clock so early? I couldn't even get a good night's rest. That idiot…she'll pay for disrupting my rights to sleep._

The cat left Mikan's embrace, jumped to the table beside her bed and press the stop button before coming back again. He crawled in Mikan's warmth and yawned.

_Wait- She was doing Math before she slept…setting up her alarm clock at this time would mean… _Natsume hopped down the bed and onto the chair then the table.

_I was right, she hasn't finished her homework. Jinno's going to kill her. _The cat used his tiny little claws and flipped the pages. He shook his head. _There is not even one correct answer…That aho. She must be the most idiotic person on Earth. _

He carefully took a pencil and painstakingly tried to hold it between his claws.

_WAIT! What am I doing? Why do I even care for that Polka at all? Hn, she can die for all I care! _The cat looked at Mikan from the table.

"HOTARU! RUKA-PYON! WAIT FOR ME!!! Have you…" Mikan shouted their names before sleep-talking something again which he cannot hear. The same thing happened with Kokoroyomi, Shoda, Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko and Tsubasa. She would shout their names before mumbling something again. Natsume the cat looked away, somehow feeling jealous everyone but himself was mentioned in Mikan's dream.

_I guess I'm somewhat insignificant to her. The polka can die in class later. _

"Wait for me, Narumi-sensei! NARUMI-SENSEI!"

_Great. Even that pervert Narumi has a place in her dream._

"Narumi-sensei! Have you…have you seen Natsume? I'm getting worried…No, you haven't seen him? Okay then, I'll ask…"

The cat finally knew what Mikan was talking about- it was not that everyone but him was mentioned. Mikan was shouting everyone's name to ask about him. Natsume sighed.

_I guess…I'll help you then…one last time. Sheesh…_

The cat tried holding the pencil again to scribble something.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan dug her exercise book out of her bag and shook her head. _I'm dead…that Jin Jin…_

Jinno stared at Mikan, he knew that this expression on her face would mean that she have not completed her work. "**MIKAN SAKURA!** BRING ME YOUR EXERCISE BOOK!"

Mikan reluctantly left her seat and started walking towards Jinno. She half-heartedly held her book up. Jinno snatched it, stared at the book and gasped. _She got all of the hundred questions right…how could it be possible? And what is it with the claw prints all over?_

"It seems you have gotten all of the questions right, Sakura."

"Oh, really?" Mikan was clearly shocked. She did not recall doing all the questions- how could she even get all of them correct?

"-but your handwriting is untidy! If you want to copy from Imai, at least make your handwriting more legible!"

"But I did not copy at all, I…"

"No more arguing, you shall stay back and do this three hundred questions as your homework, get it?"

"But I…"

"Go back to your seat, NOW!"

A few girls at the back giggled. Especially Natsume's fan girls, namely Shoda and gang.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm back, Natsume." She dropped her bag on the bed again. She hugged the cat and cried.

_What's wrong with you? Jinno must be shocked you done your homework correctly, so you must be smiling now, shouldn't you? And why are you back to late?_

Mikan stared at the cat. "Jin Jin accused me of copying Hotaru's work…I don't even know what happened! " She broke down again. Natsume looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Now, he was feeling very guilty.

The cat meowed. Mikan looked at him and rubbed her tears away. She smiled again.

"Thank you, Natsume! I love you!" His eyes widened as Mikan hugged him tight. "I know! I shall give you a good scrub!"

_Oh no…I have a bad feeling about this._

Clearly, Mikan have no idea whatsoever that cats are afraid of water.

She stealthily crept down to the bathroom with her pet struggling. "Natsume, keep still! I don't want Shoda and the others to know you are here, they'll hurt you!" Up to now, no one knows Mikan has a pet cat, not even Hotaru and Ruka.

_Like whatever, you idiot. _The cat looked away, annoyed.

Finally, after ten minutes of creeping around, she finally reached the bathroom.

"MIKAN SAKURA! Are you not aware that pets are not allowed in the bathroom?"

Mikan turned to find herself face to face with the robot. "But my cat…"

"No pets allowed!"

Mikan shook her head. "I guess you can't have a chance to clean yourself if you are a little kitty." She walked to her room with disappointment. The cat heaved a sigh of relief.

"AH! I've got it!" She smiled at Natsume. "A normal single star room does not have a bathroom right?"

Natsume nodded and meowed. _Yes, it doesn't, you idiot. Goodness, you don't even know about the room you live in._

"But! A special star's should have right?"

_Wait… Did she mention special star?_

"Yes, yes, let's go to a special star's room!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I present to you- a special star's room!" Mikan was all smiles, standing outside of Natsume's room.

_What? My room? What the heck is polka doing here?_

Mikan fished a key out of her pocket. "There, I bet you were wondering how to get in! That time Natsume dropped his key and I picked it up! Of course, I'm not so stupid to let him know! Don't you think he is an idiot? He doesn't even know his key was missing!" Mikan was laughing loudly. "Natsume may look smart but he is an idiot actually, don't you think so, kuroneko-san?"

"Shhh…don't tell him, okay?" She pat the head of the cat.

_Right…that explains why I couldn't find my key. You are the idiot, Strawberry print. _

Mikan turned the knob. "Alright, let's go!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow! There's a huge bathtub, Natsume! Here you go!" Mikan dunked the cat into the water.

_**Oh no…oh no!**_

"_**NYA! NYA!"**_

The cat was now in the middle of the huge bathtub, drowning, plus there was no way Mikan could reach him. "Natsume!" Her arms was not long enough to reach him, who was right in the centre of the circular bathtub. She stretched her arm and tiptoed.

"I've got you, Natsu- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**SPLASH-**_

Mikan, in her mission to save Natsume, got herself dunked into the lukewarm water instead. _Eek! I'm in that idiot Natsume's bathtub. Wait- this water…it's so…comfortable… _She let herself sink further into the tub.

"Ah, I'm in heaven, don't you think so, Natsume? I wanted to give you a good rub, but it looks like you'll have to help me scrub my back too!" Mikan placed the cat on the edge of the bathtub.

_What…what the hell is she talking about? _

Natsume felt his face glow bright red as Mikan took off her wet clothes.

Mikan turned to face him. "Erm, you are a cat right? I guess it shouldn't be a problem if I wanted to bathe with you." She proceeded to took off her undergarments.

_What the- she's striping in front of me?_

Mikan jumped into the water and held Natsume close to her.

"This water is so comfortable I couldn't resist bathing in it. You won't tell Natsume I bathed in his bathtub, right? You are my confidante, so you shouldn't betray me, okay?" She sank further into the waters before something glittering around the cat's neck caught her eye- it was the silver ring with the heart-shaped diamond.

_There is already no need to tell him, Mr.Natsume is the eyewitness to everything you've done in his room, __**BAKA.**_The cat stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, I think I should remove that!" She tried to undo the necklace but no matter how hard she tries, she just could not seem to take it out. _I guess I'll give up then…_

_Ah, should I shampoo Natsume as well? _She looked around the shelves.

"There! Orange scented shampoo, orange scented bath soap, orange scented bath rocks, orange scented bath salt with orange extract… Wow, I guess Natsume loves oranges, don't he?" (Side note: Mikan sweet orange, or something like that, it's just around the citrus family)

Natsume's face glowed bright red, unable to take his eyes off Mikan.

"Alright then! I shall give you a good scrub!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After an hour of scrubbing for Mikan and an hour of blushing and struggling with Natsume, Mikan decided that she was tired and should get out of the bathtub. She dried the cat and wrapped Natsume's towel around her.

"**OH NO!"**

_What is it again, idiot? _Natsume looked up at her. Unfortunately for Mikan, from his angle, he could see everything underneath clearly.

"I forgot! I have no clothes!"

_Yes, I'm glad you know that, idiot._

"There must be something I can wear!" Mikan placed Natsume on his bed and walked to one of the drawers. She opened the drawer- and gasped. Natsume opened his eyes and looked at her.

_**SHUCKS**__! That's the drawer I keep my collection of her undergarments. This is bad! _

There were polka dotted and strawberry-printed bra and panties. Next to the undergarments was a silk nightgown. Mikan's hand clasped over her mouth.

"I didn't…I didn't know Natsume wore bras…" Mikan trembled. "Maybe…Natsume has some psychological problems…poor thing…"

_My god, she doesn't even recognize her own undergarments and now, I'm officially a pervert. _

"NYA!"

Mikan took off her towel and changed into a set of undergarments.

"Oh my, they fit into me perfectly! I didn't know Natsume's size is so similar to mine! Maybe Natsume has some hormone problems…" She scratched her head while Natsume banged his head against a pillow.

"Now I'll have to look for something to wear…Ah! I shall wear that!" Mikan held the silk nightgown in her hands and put it on. Natsume blushed again.

_That is the nightgown I wanted to give Mikan. I never expected her to look so cute in it-_

"Okay! Let's go back, Natsume!"

Natsume meowed, refusing to budge in his position.

"Natsume, you can't sleep here because it's Natsume's room!"

_Yes right, this is Natsume's room and __**I AM **__Natsume. _

Mikan seem to know what Natsume the cat was thinking. "But you are Natsume the cat, not Natsume the pervert! Now let's go back!"

_Why should I go back and sleep in your pathetic single star's room? There is air-conditioning and a superior king-size mattress, hn, I refuse to go back. _

"Fine then, I'll sleep here too! The air-condition is more than I expected anyway." Mikan took his pillow and laid it on the floor.

_Whatever, she can sleep on the cold hard floor for all I care._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsume looked at Mikan from the edge of his bed. Clearly, he just could not sleep without Mikan beside him. Mikan was shivering with cold on the floor.

_She might catch a cold if she continues sleeping there, I have to do something._

"_Hey Polka, get up here!"_

"**NYA!"**

Mikan happened to be awake because Natsume was not beside her, and thus, she heard the meow. This time round, Mikan also seemed to understand what he was trying to convey to her.

"Nopes, I can't sleep on Natsume's bed. I've already took a dip in his bathtub and even wore his clothes. It would be ethical to sleep on the floor instead."

_Glad you know your limits. Cut your crap and get onto my bed- NOW. You idiot. _

"Okay then…you won't tell Natsume right?"

"Nya"

Mikan crawled onto his bed and hugged him.

"Actually, I've been wondering…if Natsume really wore those undergarments…you know, I saw boxers also…"

_No, of course I don't wear girl undergarments. Guess you don't even have some basic common sense. Che-_

Natsume looked away.

_**WAIT! **__Did she say she saw my boxers…? _

"Nya!"

"You know, I think Natsume has a girlfriend…how do you explain the undergarments then? And how about this nightgown? I bet he's gonna be angry if he found out I wore his girlfriend's stuff…" Her little lips pouted.

_Is she jealous?_

"Of course, I'm not jealous!" She paused. "I just feeling sorry for her! I bet she doesn't even know what designs a pervert like Natsume has on her."

_God- you don't even know you are jealous. _

"Che, whatever, I don't care about that idiot Natsume." She held him close to her and they both fell asleep, finally. Natsume bit his blanket and pulled it up to cover her.

It was Natsume's dream to see Mikan wearing the nightgown, sleeping on his bed. Alas, he is nothing but a cat. It was unfortunate for him but fortunate for Mikan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Natsu…Natsume…" She sleep-talked and tears trickled down her face. Unknown to her, the person she missed dearly for was just beside her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

End of chapter 2 XD

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ha! There you go, Chapter 2! Luckily Natsume was a cat when Mikan wore that nightgown; we all know something might go horribly wrong if he was a human then. (Heave a sigh of relief for Mikan) XD Once again, I would like to thank everyone for the moral support and also for reading my story. Thank you! (45 degree bow) Chapter 3 will be published mid June, (or perhaps earlier) so please remember to check this page out sometime there!

Ja mata ne! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince and the Cat**

A/N: Well, tons of thanks for the people who gave me moral support! XD (bows hysterically) I'm so sorry I didn't have time to drop every single one of you a personal reply to your nice comments. T.T

Anyway, thanks to:

**jeje-chan**

**Leenstarz**

**Immortal Wifey**

**Sie-sama**

**Nephie-Chan**

**deynaz**

**HyuugaYingLang**

**ces07**

**nesbab**

**snowangels88**

**jazzflame**

This Chapter is well, a bit slow natured… Yup yup… (this chapter is short and it's just a little "extra" XD so in other words, an extra chapter!) Mikan would have another chance to be his knight in polka dot panties. (yes, I still remember that, jazzflame-san) XD Actually the panty-collecting idea was sparked off by the manga. (In the manga, it was Natsume who took off her panties to threaten her, since his alice couldn't work, instead of Mikan dropping her own skirt. The panty's whereabouts now is still ambiguous.) Yup, so I made Natsume collect them! XD

Warning: Some OOC ahead, so be warned if the characters seem out of place. I'm trying very hard already. X(

Disclaimer: I own only the figurines of Mikan and Natsume. (Oh, and my cat too…shall I name him Natsume???)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 3: Promise

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi stood in front of Mikan who was rolling her pencil with her chin on the table. Everyone in class looked at Narumi and Mikan.

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

"Eh? Oh! Narumi-sensei! Sorry…I was looking at…er…flying oranges!" She pointed out to the window.

"Oh, flying oranges? Nopes…I don't see any…" Narumi looked out at the window.

"Mikan-chan, I know you are troubled."

"I'm…just worried about Natsume…" Mikan blurted while Ruka nodded. Shoda looked at them sideways, with an unhappy face.

"**O-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! **Who are you, to be worried about Natsume-sama? We, the loyal fans of Natsume-kun are the only ones qualified to worry about him. And as for you, don't you even dare toTHINK about him." Shoda stood in front of Mikan as well.

Mikan burst into tears. "**SHUT UP, PERMA**!" She ran out of the classroom in a hurry. Ruka, iinchou and Kokoroyomi followed her.

"Well, that girl only knows how to cry to get attention." The vice-president said and a few girls at the back nodded.

Narumi-sensei sighed and ran out of the classroom, leaving the class in chaos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan sit under the cherry blossom tree, legs folded, as tears continued to trickle down her face.

"Mikan-chan! Don't cry!" Iinchou said as he gave her a piece of tissue paper. Ruka sat beside her and wiped off her tears while Kokoroyomi just stood at the back, amused.

"Who do those brats think they are? It's not as if they are the only ones who like Natsume." Kokoroyomi blurted, soft enough just to let Ruka and Iinchou hear.

"Mikan-chan…we are all worried about Natsume…it was three weeks since he disappeared…" Iinchou started crying with Mikan. Kokoroyomi was still standing at the back, amused.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Narumi-sensei appeared. Mikan looked up. "Look what I've got for you!"

"Howalon? So what?" _I want Natsume, not Howalon. _

Narumi was taken aback. It was the first time Mikan was so 'immune' to Howalon. He figured out that Natsume was a very important person to Mikan.

"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL YOU?**"

"Okay, okay, Mikan-chan…cool it…" Iinchou stopped crying and stood up.

Narumi and the rest walked back to class.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sorry, Narumi-sensei…I shouldn't have shouted at you." Mikan rubbed her tears away and walked into the classroom.

"It's okay Mikan-chan…" Narumi pat her.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Jinno walked into the classroom. "IT'S NOT OKAY FOR A STUDENT TO SKIP CLASS!"

"Jin jin…"

"**MIKAN SAKURA**! First, you copy your homework, next, you skip class. You are incorrigible and shall be punished. For that- I shall…"

The class paused.

"**Demote you to no-star**!" Jinno took off the only star on her collar…and walked out of the classroom as if nothing happened.

"What? No star…but Jinno-sensei!" Iinchou ran after him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It took the class an hour to settle down before the Narumi can finally talk.

"Looks like we can't have some serious studies today." He sighed. "And since we only have two hours left, how about we have a show-and-tell session?"

There was no response in the class.

"Alright then, we'll have a show and tell session, I'll give you half an hour to go back to your rooms and take something you would like to show to the class. The time begins now!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"NATSUME!" Mikan ran into her room and found the cat 'sleeping' in her panty drawers. She shook the cat. "Wake up!"

_What's now, Polka? _

"Wakey wakey! I'll bring you to the class!" She dragged the cat who was still reluctant to leave and was pretending to be asleep.

_Hey, do you have any common sense at all, little girl? Perma is going to be there, isn't she?_

"Don't worry! I'll protect you, Natsume!" She hugged the cat and ran out of the classroom.

_Right, you can't even protect yourself._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, President, isn't that the ugly cat we saw last time?" The vice-president of Natsume's fan club nudged Shoda as Mikan walked into the class with Natsume in her hands.

Shoda walked towards the cat and poked it's face. The cat snarled.

"Some kind of ugly and disobedient cat you are! You're so ugly for goodness's sake!" The girls nodded.

"Don't hurt my kuroneko-san, you idiots!" Mikan used her back and block the irritating girls from the now helpless Natsume.

_That little girl…_

"STOP IT!" Narumi walked into the class. Everyone walked back to their seats. Ruka saw Mikan's cat and suddenly gasped.

"Okay, now, we shall begin with Yuu!"

Iinchou walked to the front and talked about his glasses; about how important they are to him and that how he could not see without them. Hotaru talked about her latest invention and everyone 'wow'-ed. Ruka talked about his rabbit and his love for animals while the fan club was mesmerized by him.

"And now- we have Mikan! Oh, I have to leave too. I'll leave Tono for this."

Mikan walked to the front of the classroom while Narumi walked out of the classroom and signaled Mikan to do her best. He pat the head of Natsume and smiled.

" This is my pet and I found him when he was heavily injured because _a __**few inconsiderate girls was hurling rocks at him**_…"

"Oh really? Do we have such horrible people in school?" Ruka prompted.

"Oh yes, and I happen to know them, but to save them face, I have decided to be nice and forgive them once on account on my cat." Mikan said sarcastically.

_I never knew Polka could talk like that… _Natsume rested on her arms, pretending to be ignorant. He looked at Ruka and raised his eyebrow.

"That's very kind of you, Mikan-chan."

The 'Natsume and Ruka' fan club sulked while Ruka was secretly admiring Mikan at the back. Natsume looked away and sulked. _Tsk. _

"Yes, thank you, Ruka-pyon. My cat is the love of my life, it never fails to cheer me up after a hard day of school, right?" She looked at the cat. The cat sighed.

_Some 'love of my life'…what crap…_ Natsume tried to be sarcastic, but on the inside, he was feeling somewhat glad, he just did not show it. He looked at his fan club who was now showing anger. _I bet the are trying to make Polka's life miserable now…_

"Nya!"

"Hai, hai, Natsume!" She tickled her neck while the cat pretended to play with her.

"**WAIT! What did you say the cat's name was again**?" Shoda and the girls at the back stood up with 'hatred' scribbled all over their faces.

Mikan looked at them. _Oh no…But who cares about them? I have to protect Natsume!_

"HIS NAME IS NATSUME! **N-A-T-S-U-M-E**! Is there a problem?"

"Darn you… How dare you give such an ugly cat Natsume-sama's name! I, the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, can never forgive you!" They stood up while Tono tried to keep peace, however, the fan club have zero tolerance for matters such as this. In fact, they would be reduced to zero intelligence and hundred percent violence as well.

_Some kind of fan club you are…abusing your 'idol' like that, idiots. _

"You said this ugly cat is the love of your life right? Fine, I'll see what happens to you when…it dies…" Shoda grabbed the cat while Mikan was not noticing and placed one of her sharp claws on Natsume's neck.

"**NO! **You can do what ever you want to me but…but…" Mikan paused while a tear trickledown her face. "DON'T HURT MY NATSUME! HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

The vice president crept next to Mikan with a pen knife. "Fine then, would you bear a scar on your face for your pet's life?" The girl had a sly smile on her face. Apparently, the fan club had noticed that Natsume had a crush on her, without Natsume himself noticing it. Therefore, they are VERY jealous of her.

_Mikan…you idiot…Just go!_

"Nya!"

"No! I won't leave you, Natsume!" She then turned to the evil 'fans' of Natsume. "You want me to bear a scar on my face, right? Do it then!"

Ruka stood up. _No…I can't let them hurt Sakura-san like that… Natsume won't want this to happen too…_

The vice president smiled while she raised her penknife. Natsume was frightened and was struggling hard, out of worry for Mikan, of course. _NO! DON'T YOU DARE…_

"STOP IT!" Ruka pushed them the vice-president away. "Don't hurt Mikan!"

Everyone gasped.

"MIKAN! GO!" He tried to keep those evil people away while Mikan hugged Natsume and ran to the cherry blossom tree.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry Natsume…it's all my fault…" She sobbed.

The cat looked away, still feeling touched after that saga. After all, a few things happened to him- he was mentioned as the love of her life and that she would even disfigure herself for his sake. What else could he asked for?

"I'll never leave you again, Natsume, I promise."

_What? Do you know what you are saying?_

"I said I'll never leave you again. I'll protect you as long as I live, okay?" She wiped her tear and looked at him.

_Good, you better keep your promise then. _He looked away and blushed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And so, Mikan had unknowingly made a love promise to Natsume.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

End of chapter 3.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thank you for reading it once again! (bow, bow) As I said, this chapter is a bit _slow_… Oh, and I hate Shoda. (swears vulgarities hysterically) Don't worry, my dear readers, I'll make sure Natsume remembers everything his so-called fan club did to him. XD (yesh, yesh, I want to see Mikan's victory just as much) X3

As this chapter is just a little 'bonus', the next chapter will still be out on Mid-June. Thank you and see you then! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince and the Cat**

A/N: Wheeeeee! Chapter 4 is here! Glad that you guys are on this page! (glomp glomp) Once again;

**girlonthemove210**

**kradraven**

**jazzflame**

**Leenstarz**

**xXangelicprincessXx**

**jeje-chan**

**HyuugaYingLang**

**amador**

**Sie-sama**

**deynaz**

**Immortal Wifey**

**snowangels88**

**Misaki-chan**

**chin12300**

**lilaznbunny**

**Lakadako**

(Haha- yes, yes, my reviewers! XD ) (BTW, reviewers' names are arranged in review dates, sorry, but I'm lazy to arrange them in alphabetical order T.T) Thank you so much for your moral support! Even though some may only contain a word or two, it means so much to me!!! X3 (feels kinda accomplished after reading them and motivated to write more) X3

Haha, oh anyway, like I have said many, many times, I love making the bad guys look stupid :D (_Shoda, you won't get away…so beware of me_. _Oh, and your dear Natsume fan girls too_) And once again, don't worry! Natsume's going to turn into a human someday, just keep waiting! (I love the suspense XD ) It's part of the final plot. X3

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 4: Here we go!

"Natsume…so many things happened today, I'm tired! Are you?" She held the cat high up. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you today too. It's entirely my fault… But I'm sure nothing will happen like that again! I'll be brave!"

_Baka, you don't have to blame yourself like that._

"Nya!"

"It's almost three weeks…since Natsume disappeared, isn't it?"

"Nya!"

"Sigh…it's a bit weird when there is no one to quarrel with you…I really miss him sometimes, but then again, I'm happy there is no one looking at my panties." She laid on her bed, still holding up Natsume.

_Oh really? Are you SURE no one's looking at your panties now? _

"But actually, if he could come back now, I'm willing to let him see them for the rest of my life…" She hugged the cat and blushed slightly. The cat blushed too.

_Yeah right, for the rest of your life huh? _

Natsume suddenly realized what she was subconsciously talking about… **Letting **him see her panties **for the rest of her life. **He blushed even harder.

"Alright! Let's sleep now! Oyasumi, Natsume!"

"Nya!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The fan girls stared hard at Mikan with the cat in her arms. They know they cannot do anything to her or the cat for fear of Ruka. Now, Ruka was on her side.

The bell rang.

"Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Narumi-sensei!"

Ruka's rabbit smiled to Natsume. Natsume gave the rabbit a monotonous 'nya'. Narumi walked towards them and handed a pamphlet.

"I see both of you have pets, right?"

The couple nodded. Ruka looked at Mikan and smiled.

"There, this is a pamphlet on proper pet care. Please read them, if you don't mind. Oh yes, the vet is having free checkups for your pets. You may want to sterilize them for free too!"

Natsume, who was originally ignorant, suddenly looked up when he heard the word "sterilize". _What the hell! Sterilizing me, darn you, pervert Narumi!_

They both nodded.

"If you have nothing on now, you may leave. By the way, nice ring, Mikan-chan."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just talking about the ring on your pet. You may leave now."

"Okay!" Mikan marched out of the classroom. The black cat turned and gave Narumi a glare.

Narumi turned to Ruka.

"Oh! I wish to speak to you, Narumi-sensei!"

"Yes?"

"There is something wrong with Mikan's cat…It is not reacting to my pheromones… Plus, I can't communicate with it like I could with the other animals…"

"Thank you, Ruka. I will look into this matter."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sakura Mikan!"

"Okay!" She smiled to Natsume and marched into the vet's.

"I'm here to bring my pet for a check up. I wish to sterilize him too!"

"Okay, please leave your name and class, and you may come back in an hour to collect your pet."

_What? You are going to sterilize me? _

"Don't worry, Natsume, it will be quick!"

_NO, NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STERILIZE ME! BAKA! _He looked away.

"Eh? Natsume, what are you talking about?"

"Nya!"

The vet looked at Natsume then Mikan.

"Well, I think your pet don't want to be sterilized. Perhaps he had a cute little kitty girlfriend!"

"Well then, I opt not to sterilize it. Ah! Do you have someone you fancy, Natsume?"

"Nya." He looked away and blushed.

"Fine, I'll come back in an hour!"

_Wait, didn't you say you'll never leave me again? _He put one of his claws on her arm.

"You can stay with your pet, if you want too. I see it has grown much attached to you!"

"Okay!" She looked at Natsume and smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She hugged the cat which was half dozing off and looked out of her window.

_Is Natsume really not coming back? It's already been three whole weeks…_

Just when she was deep in thoughts, she saw a shadow leapt through the trees.

_Wait! Isn't Persona?_

She hurriedly put her cat on the bed, which was already sleeping, and ran, out of her no-star room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Wait, Persona-sensei! Please give me a minute!"

The dark figure stopped in his tracks.

"Well, isn't this the strangely colored kitty?" He turned back

"You know where Natsume is, don't you?"

"He is just around you, if you can't see. Oh wait, of course you can't see."

"What do you mean by that? Natsume is just around me? And I can't see him?" _Is Natsume dead? Why can't I see him? No, it can't be…_

_Persona looked straight into her eye, Just as I thought, she hasn't noticed it yet. _A strange smile crept over his face._ I'll let you suffer, Mikan Sakura, my favorite student used to be perfect until you came into the picture._

"Well, he has been gone for three weeks, what do you think will happen to him? Please use your common sense."

Mikan gasped and her eyes widened.

"You should get my message, right?" The dark figure continued to walk in the equally dark woods, leaving poor Mikan speechless.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The cat rubbed it's eyes. _Mikan… _It looked around lazily. _MIKAN? _

Just then, he saw her exercise book. _Wait, didn't I do her homework last time? If I could hold a pen and write again…then…_

He gasped. _I could write down and tell Polka who I am!_

He tried to hold a pen again.

'I…' he scribbled, 'AM…NATSUME…'

_HA, Persona, some spell that is… _He smirked. Then, something happened- the whole sentence got erased off. How wrong Natsume was, the spell was a powerful one.

"Nya…"

He hopped down the bed and went in search of his mistress.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_No…it can't be… Natsume is still alive, I know it…_

She sat under the cherry blossom tree in solitude, deep in thoughts.

_But if Persona was right, what shall I do? To be frank, I can feel Natsume's present around me…something close to me that gave me that warm and comforting feeling…what is it? _

She sighed. _No, my mind can't take it anymore._

"Nya!"

"Natsume?"

_Natsume…yes, Natsume, the person I missed. _

As stupid as Mikan was, she never noticed Natsume was indeed Natsume, the source she got that nice, warm feeling from.

"Nya!"

"Aren't you asleep? Shall I heat up some milk for you?"

"Nya!"

"Shoo, go back and sleep now, it's already so late- look at the time!"

_As if you don't need sleep, baka._

"I'll go back later, I can't sleep now."

"Nya!" He hopped into her arms.

Mikan was at first bewildered, but then smiled and stroked his head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning, Mikan fell asleep in Jin-Jin's class due to the lack of sleep.

"MIKAN SAKURA!"

"JIN JIN?"

A bolt of lightning struck her; she collapsed and fell onto the cold, hard floor.

"This is the punishment- for you."

"Huh?"

"Looks like you haven't learn, have you?" He tapped his wand on his hand.

"NYA!"

"Natsume?"

The cat stood in front if Mikan and refused to move.

"Natsume, move off! You can't survive his lightning attack! I have lost one Natsume already…I can't lose another…"

"NYA!" _You haven't lost any Natsumes, Baka._

"You want to protect your mistress, right? Fine then, you shall go down with her too…" He raised his wand-

_**ZA-------**_

Mikan seemed to nullify that attack somehow, leaving Jinno speechless. She hugged her cat and ran out of the classroom as fast as she could.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sitting under the cherry blossom tree, she panted. The cat was still in her arms.

"Natsume…you don't have to do that, you know…"

_Baka, I would have burnt his hair if I could use my alice. _

"Please, don't do this and scare me again…" Tears streamed down her eyes. "I have already lost one, I can't afford… to lose another…"

She hugged the cat even tighter, giving him and chance to grope … (A/N: Ahem, Ahem, you know what I mean_…)_

_Ah, they have grown, haven't they?_

However, since this Natsume was a cat, she did not mind at all. After all, this Natsume was a cat, and could (not) possibly know anything. How wrong Mikan was…

"Natsume's gone…"

_Baka…_

He licked her tears again and a face suddenly lit up. She rubbed her tears away.

"I shall give you a good scrub today!"

_Good, then I can confirm if you still have a flat chest or not. _He smirked as she stood up, with him still on the ground, looking up her skirt. Ah, being a cat is such a convenient thing for Natsume to check her panties daily.

_So it's hello kitty print today huh? _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wheeeeee X3 I have condensed the last three chapters into two, so yeah, there are still 6 chapters after all. I'm now busy typing in the train. Sigh, I've been so busy lately. (Bad- The school still dumps tons of homework even though it's the holidays!!! Worse- the holiday is a month and they give you two months worth of homework!!! Worst- I still have extra lessons on top of those!!!) Urm, sorry, I need to rant badly DX. (swears hysterically)

Erm, so the next chapter should be up around late June, I guess. (Or maybe earlier) XP I've basically finished it, but I still need to send it to my dear beta-er for beta-ing. (Yup, yup, I think I need to spice up the final plot, so I got a kind soul who is nice to help me beta the last two chapters) X3 Ah, so see you then, XD

Ja-

Ichigo Panda- X3


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince and the Cat**

A/N: I'm still typing on the train, and the reflection of the sun on my laptop screen hurts my eyes. DX (owieeeee) (rubs eyes)

Natsume: Oi! When am I turning into human, you stupid panda?

Me: Never, you idiot!!! Now speak to me nicely!

Natsume: But you promised your readers I'm going to be a human sooner or later, haven't you?

Me: Well, I have other fan fictions in the future to come, so unless you speak to me nicely, you can be a cat in all those! Ha!

Actually the original plan is to have 6 chapters, but I added another and made in 7. Then, I changed it to 6 chapters again because I thought I would condense the last three. Now, it's back to 7… T.T ( I thought it should be better if I release one chapter by one chapter and check out the response first)

And like always (this space is always reserved) for my dear reviewers:

Sie-sama

sweetCITRUS

jeje-chan

jazzflame

kradraven

girlonthemove210

HyuugaYingLang

okaix

Addicted018

chin12300

bloodysword99

(Whee, I love listing my reviewers X3 )

Kekeke, so here we go, Chapter 5! X3

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 5: The truth- unrevealed

"Ruka-pyon, are you hungry?" Mikan held up some Howalon.

"Erm, no thanks…"

She then went around the class offering Howalon with Natsume still in her arms.

"What about you, Hotaru? Want some Howalon?"

_**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA- **_

"Ouch! Hotaru, you don't have to do this, do you? Sheesh…"

She continued walking around. _Maybe I should offer some to Kokoroyomi-kun._

"Ah! I would love to have some!" He grabbed some Howalon before Mikan even opened her mouth. _Damn it, he has been reading my thoughts again. _

"Well, I can't help it…Ah, Natsume, you love being with Mikan, don't you?" The cat meowed. Then, the fan girls stood up.

"Kokoroyomi-kun, are you on Mikan's side as well?" (_Lit; why are you calling that ugly cat Natsume-sama's name?)_

"Huh?" He scratched his head then stared into their eyes. "Oh, he's Natsume alright, isn't he?"

The cat looked away. _Oh wait…maybe koko could tell Mikan that…I'm under a spell…_

"Wow, amazing, I never seen a real spell before, you're in deep trouble, Natsume!" Koko mumbled just loud enough to let Natsume himself hear.

"Kokoroyomi! We never want to see you again!" The fan girls march away. Now poor koko is under their official hate list together with Mikan.

"Well, Natsume wants to tell you that…" His voice suddenly became softer, leaving him unable to complete his sentence.

"You could read my cat's thoughts? Amazing!" (A/N: Lawls, Amazing! XD)

"Gomen ne, Natsume…"

The cat sighed. _The stupid spell…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ruka knocked Mikan's door.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Ruka-pyon?"

"Can I speak to for a moment?"

Ruka's rabbit waved to Natsume again and Natsume gave his signature, monotonous 'nya'.

"Ne Mikan, is there something wrong? You look…worried?"

"…" She looked down.

"Is it because of Natsume?"

"…" A teardrop trickled down her face.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san."

Ruka took a step forward and embraced Mikan, with Natsume on the floor looking shocked. _Ruka, it doesn't mean when I am not around, you can fool around with Mikan like that!_

Mikan hugged Ruka and he blushed.

"Natsume…"

"Don't worry!" He released her and wiped her teardrops away. "You don't look cute anymore when you cry. Smile, I want your cute and beautiful heart-warming smile to be on your face!"

She rubbed her tears.

"Thank you…Ruka-pyon." She looked up and realized Ruka himself need some comforting.

_Damn it…What the hell is going on here…Ruka, you better not do anything to Mikan._

_**- The clock struck twelve followed by a chain of melody before dying down again-**_

"Ne, Ruka-pyon…Wanna sleep here tonight? It's late already…" She looked down again and blushed.

"Huh?"

"It's late already…"

Ruka looked away with his beetroot-red face. _Since Natsume is not here…maybe I could…just for tonight…Sakura-san is so cute in her nightgown… And those polkadots… _

It seems like Mikan have grown to love the nightgown found in Natsume's cardboard very much. The nightgown, pink and translucent, has shown Ruka whatever was underneath.

"Okay then, thank you then…"

_I bet Ruka isn't feeling well himself…they say one would hear other's troubles in their sleep-talks…_

"Ruka, you can take my bed…I've got a mattress here…sorry about my no star bedroom…"

"It's fine…really…"

_I never have this kind of treatment when I was a human then… damn it…_

"Natsume! Come here!"

"…" The cat looked pissed off.

"Let me try, Sakura-san!" _I can't communicate with it…but at least my alice should work._

"Yeah, right! You have the animal pheromone Alice!"

Ruka entered a trance-like state.

"Let's play, Natsume!" He blushed.

"…" The cat stared at him.

"Come to me, Natsume!"

"…" The cat blinked.

"AH! You're cute, Natsume!"

"…" The cat turned it's head.

"Eh, my alice didn't work…"

"…"

"Don't worry! My cat is a bit strange alright…"

_**KNOCK KNOCK-**_

"Are…you…still…asleep, Mikan-chan?" A soft whisper was heard. The whisper resembles that of Narumi-sensei.

"OTOSAN!" She opened the door.

The cat looked at him. _Great, even the hentai is here._

"Ah, you're still awake ne." He then turned to the bed and discovered Ruka there. Narumi looks shocked. Ruka blushed.

"I wasn't doing anything with Sakura-san! I swear!"

Narumi paused, then turn to Mikan and whisper in her ear.

"Oh, be careful, Mikan-chan, guys in this stage of time have raging hormones…something wrong might happen if you're not careful…."

"I wasn't doing anything with Ruka- I wouldn't!" She turned her head around. _I'll need to save myself for Natsume…_

Narumi seemed to understand what Mikan was thinking and changed the subject.

"So what are you guys doing then?"

"Oh, Mikan was trying to coach her cat the sleep, but yeah, her cat…"

"Didn't you try using your pheromones?"

"I tried but…"

"It didn't work!" Mikan continued his sentence for him.

"Oh…"

Narumi was somewhat taken back, at first he thought it was because Ruka's control of his pheromones were still weak. Sometimes when one could not control and manipulate one's alice properly, a few hiccups may happen. Yet, this is the second time, so something must be very wrong. That was what Narumi thought. _Plus, that necklace…too suspicious… far too suspicious…_

"Really?" He turned to the cat- and stroked it, using his alice discreetly such that Mikan and Ruka would not notice.

The cat blushed and looked up Mikan's nightgown.

_What a cute and translucent strawberry print… And those legs…if only…if only they could wrap around my… my… _He paused, too embarrassed to think out what he wanted. Actually, Natsume was not interested in what her panties are; _rather_, he was more interested in what her panties hid underneath. He crawled into her arms and started fantasizing. Such is the effect of Narumi's pheromones on Kitty Natsume. Rather than making Natsume blush and 'get high' like usual, this time, Natsume was different- he started having raging hormones.

"Eh? Amazing ne, Narumi-sensei!"

Narumi smiled. _Just as I thought, something is wrong._

"It's late! I shall go back to my room! Ruka, do you need me to escort you back also?" He put on a smile.

"Alright then…" Ruka looked disappointed.

The cat heaved a sigh of relief and continue rubbing it's head against Mikan's chest. Well, he is still under Narumi's pheromone Alice.

Narumi opened the door.

"Let's go Ruka!"

"Alright, good night, Mikan…"

"Good night, Ruka-pyon and Narumi-sensei! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

They walked out of the room and she prepared to go bed with her pet.

Just then- she saw something- Narumi-sensei's necklace- it seemed to have dropped somehow. Which contained an identical ring with a heart shaped diamond, next to it was a locket, containing a picture and a girl who looks like Mikan, except that her hair was down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

- Back in the teacher's dorm-

Narumi looked at his own reflection in his cup of coffee. _That necklace…it can't be…don't tell me Persona is doing such things again…_

_**Flashback-**_

"Narumi…" She walked on the path ways, deep in thoughts.

"Ruff!"

"Huh?" She looked down, and found a little puppy that fell into the drain and hurt itself.

"You're hurt! Are you alright?" She held the little puppy with blonde fur.

The next thing, the little blonde puppy was given some antiseptic, love and care.

Time flew passed and she grown to love the puppy.

"NARUMI! I KNOW! I shall name you Narumi! It's a nice name, don't you think so?"

That day after he was named Narumi, he took a pen and painstakingly held it with his little paws, and managed to scribble out something. (A/N: it seems like Persona learnt that lesson DX )

"Narumi? You're…Narumi!"

She did research and learnt everything.

Before he knew it, she took the ring and put it on her finger, kissed the puppy- and broken the spell. After that, the ring remained on his neck- and another identical one on her finger. They lived happily ever after.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

However, that girl completely forgotten about it, and fell in love with another man- the teacher with the nullifying alice.

"Azumi…"

_History…repeated itself…_

He blew his coffee and drank it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End of chapter 5!!! XD

Gomen ne, I know my story is getting boring DX But I'll work hard and make it more interesting, I promise!!! X3 Haha, so here you go, chapter 5! Once again, I would like to check the response first, so yeah…the next chapter…might be a bit late… XD

So yups, see you then! X3

Ja

Ichigo Panda


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prince and the Cat **

Wheeeeeee Thanks to my reviewers;

sweetCITRUS

Misaki-chan

okaix

HyuugaYingLang

kradraven

Sie-sama

deynaz

Lakadako

lianneharmony

Leenstarz

bloodysword99

jazzflame

gotDguts

xSMSxANIMEx

girlonthemove210

Haha, it's really nice to open my mailbox and see review alerts. XD Anyway, here you go, chapter 6!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 6: Decision 

_So that means… Someone is under that horrible spell again? Sheesh, stupid Persona, keeps abusing his students like that. _

Bad memories of being a puppy flooded back into his mind- well, some good ones too. Apparently, Azumi had unknowingly exposed herself to Narumi, who was a pervert like Natsume back then. (A/N: She is Mikan's mom, for those who didn't read the manga XD)

_Oh no…what if Mikan did that to the cat too? What if they take a bath together? What if they had ALREADY took one?_

He turned his head sideways and blushed while the memory of Azumi scrubbing his back came back.

_Ah, that will be bad for Natsume-kun. _

He paused and took another sip of his coffee.

_In any case, I should just do some research._

He put down the cup of coffee in his hand and stood up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**- In the library-**

"Hmm, it should be located…"

He took another step round the corner and a dusty old book caught his eye.

"Oh, there it is!"

He picked up the book entitled 'The curse and spell reference diary'.

_This book, it's exactly the same as fifteen years ago. Sigh, how time flies._

He flipped open the book and turned to the content page, his index finger scrolling down the index.

"Human-animal spell- Page two hundred and five."

He turned to the page and began reading aloud.

"The human-to-animal spell is a unique type of spell which can be a curse yet a blessing at the same time.

It can only be applicable to males and a ring with a heart-shaped diamond shall appear once the spell is completed.

To break it, the spell breaker must wear the ring and kiss him." (A/N: Talking about kissing!!! O.o )

_Oh, so that's how Azumi broken it… _He recalled his first kiss and blushed. At that time, fifteen years ago, he was still a twelve year old boy. He turned to the book and continued reading.

"The spell can be broken easily as mentioned. However, only the one who found him and took care of him can do it, and within a period of twenty five days. If the spell is not broken within twenty five days, the victim will remain as an animal forever."

He sighed. Azumi was just in time that time, or else he would not be standing here today. He will probably be a furry blonde dog rolling on the floor.

"More details on the spell;

The victim, if he has an Alice, would be totally inapplicable when he is turned into an animal.

Next, by breaking the spell, it would mean that the spell breaker had agreed to a lifelong commitment of marriage."

Narumi let out a dry laugh, _some marriage law it is._

_Azumi still went with that teacher in the end, didn't she?_

Just when he was laughing to himself, the dark figure walked in. Yes, he is indeed the spell caster who used an alice stone, to bring (mis)fortune to our dear Narumi and Natsume.

"I see you had figured out how to break the spell…"

"Persona…"

"That cat… who is he?"

"That Black Cat?"

Suddenly something stroke Narumi… _The black cat? Isn't it Natsume's underworld alias? Don't tell me…_

"Is he…Natsume?"

Persona paused. Then smiled.

"No, dear, my favorite student is on a one-month mission."

"Then…?"

The dark figure walked out of the library door.

"You'll have to wait until the strangely colored kitty breaks the spell. By the way, today is the twenty fourth-night…"

Narumi gasped. _The twenty forth night? The book says…the spell has to be broken within twenty five days! One day left… and the victim remains an animal for the rest of his life! Oh no…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**-The next day-**

The black cat sat on Mikan's lap and purred. It then tapped around a few little rounds before going on a comfortable position for a lap during Narumi's lessons. Mikan looked down at the cat peacefully sleeping, stroked its fur, and then smiled to it. Mikan had subconsciously grown attached to the cat. Perhaps, she already fell for him, who knows?

The cat opened one of its eyes, looked at the smiling Mikan and smiled back. Of course, Mikan could not see it. He woke up and licked her cheeks.

"Stop it, Natsume, you're tickling me!"

The mischievous little cat continued playing with his mistress, seeing how he enjoyed her smile. The past twenty four days was probably the best days of his life. He was close to the one he treasured, and was able to abandon his pride totally for he was a cat. And with his pride abandoned, he learned that it was all that was keeping a barrier within him and her. However, Natsume, if he was in human form, would probably have trouble choosing between his pride and Mikan. After all, he is a cat now.

The cat then turned his attention to the somewhat jealous Ruka. Ruka was smiling, but he could sense the envy for him, the black cat. Mikan turned her attention to Ruka.

Ruka then blushed and look away. _I wish I was her rabbit…_

Narumi ran into the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Narumi had studied and thought about the spell for the whole of last night, and thus, overslept.

"There would be no lessons today, because there is something important I need to announce!"

The class cheered.

He then walked towards Mikan's cat.

"Mikan, this – is not a cat."

Natsume stopped licking Mikan and looked at Narumi.

_That pervert took long enough to realize that…_

The class roared into laughter. Narumi, their teacher actually declared a cat- not a cat. What was going on?

"Listen to me- he is someone under a spell, which have to be broken within twenty five days…Today is the last day to break it!"

"Huh? Narumi-sensei, what are you talking about? A spell?"

Kokoroyomi at the back nodded. Mikan looked at Natsume.

"What happens…if we don't break it?"

"This cat… would remain as a cat for the rest of his life!"

Natsume the cat then looked shocked.

"So…how do we break it?"

By now the class crowded at their table.

"You'll need to put the ring on your finger…and kiss it…"

"Huh?" She looked at her cat- it should be no problem kissing it, should it?

"BUT, But if you break the spell, you'll have to marry him."

Shoda and gang roared into laughter. With Mikan married to a stranger, Natsume would ALL THEIRS.

"**Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it…**" The Natsume fans and anti-Mikan chanted.

"You guys are being very noisy…" Hotaru blew them off with the BAKA cannon.

Mikan looked around in confusion. In her heart, Natsume was more important than anything else. Yet, this cat was also important to her, she had grown attached to him. She did not know who to choose. Yet, no matter which one she chooses, both end up to be the same person.

"I hope…my cat is Natsume…"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The vice-president chuckled. "No way such an ugly cat could be Natsume-sama."

"Yeah, he's not Natsume…Persona told me that Natsume was on a one-month mission… he should return in around 2 days' time…But if he finds out you kissed that cat…"

"Well, it's hard to say…" Kokoroyomi shrugged. Yet, everyone ignored his sentence, only focusing on the two sentences above, ignorant that this sentence was the truth.

So now Mikan's only light of hope is out. Between Natsume the human and Natsume the cat, she has to choose one.

_Polkadots…Baka…_

"I DON'T KNOW! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**- Two hours later-**

"Mikan-chan… Actually, to tell you the truth, Otousan was a puppy before…"

Mikan looked up. _That explains the necklace…_

Mikan took out something from her pocket- the necklace. "There, I believe it's yours…"

Narumi searched for the Necklace on his neck, realized it was missing, then took it from Mikan's hand.

"I understand the dilemma you're in. I feel sorry for Natsume-kun also."

Mikan chuckled, it was a sad laugh, and like those you would hear from people who just learnt that they became bankrupt.

"So, what is your decision?"

Mikan paused and everyone crowded.

"I choose…the cat…"

She then closed her eyes and a stream of tears trickled down.

Shoda and gang laughed in their hearts.

Ruka stood up, trying to defend his best friend, and perhaps half of the attempt was also for himself.

"But why?"

"You see… I'm the only one who can break the spell… I believe my cat won't mind me either… My cat needs me, Natsume don't."

_What the…Polkadots…damn it, you better remember it._

What is worse than hearing the one you love and needed most, saying that you don't need her? He needed Mikan more than anything else, and yet…

The cat looked away, feeling very disappointed in Mikan not to have realized that he needed her.

"What do you mean Natsume don't need you? Don't you know that…" Ruka's eyebrow twitched.

"Natsume…"

Hotaru took a step towards her best friend.

"It depends on you. Do you need Natsume more or the cat more?" (A/N: What a selfish way of thinking! Typical Hotaru…)

_Natsume…_

"Of course I need my cat more!"

"Shhh…" Kokoroyomi whispered to her. "Not so loud, you're breaking his heart. You're lying, and I know that…"

Natsume looked even sadder. His heart was already broken.

"You see, I'm not worth Natsume… He's a special star, I'm a no star… we're just…worlds apart."

"Took you long enough to realize that, Baka!" One of the fan girls continued chuckling.

"But true love prevails all!" Koko smiled at her. He was reading all their hearts all this while, and declared that what they were going through was what they called 'true love'.

If you readers remember it, who was the one who tried to shield her from the lighting attack of evil jin-jin, and who was the one who tried to exchange a scar on her face for his life? What about the sleepless nights without each other by their sides? What about the unconscious love promise?

"You mean me and my cat…"

"It's the same anyway."

Now, Koko was being very ambiguous in everyone's mind, yet, everyone ignored the fact of his Alice.

"No you can't!" Anna and Nonoko squealed. "You might not know it, but we can see that Natsume has feelings for you!"

Mikan gasped. _Natsume needs me too?_

She doesn't know what to do, she's a poor lost child. If she believes in Persona and waits for Natsume for another two days or so, she would be able to know the truth, but by then, the cat's spell would be irreversible. Even so, she would still need to choose between Natsume and the cat.

"I'm lost…"

She stood up and ran outside, sitting outside their favorite cherry blossom tree, leaving the cat alone.

"Natsume…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Finally, the next chapter would be the last, I think. Well, personally I cried while writing, but I guess I'm not good enough to convey the feelings… haha, anyway, school's starting, but I'll try to complete the next chapter ASAP. XP

Ja,

Panda- X3


	7. Chapter 7

**The Prince and the Cat- the kiss**

It seems like by now, everyone from Class 1-B had gathered outside the Cherry Blossom trees. Other than that, there are some other random people gathering around to give our dear Mikan some support. Who are they, Panda wonders?

The atmosphere contained mixed moods, a portion of morose, some happiness and some contemplation. It was quite noisy- with the Natsume fan-girls and anti-Mikan people.

"Just kiss the cat, you old hag!"

"Shut up! You inconsiderate people!"

"What? We are just trying to tell that low-class to kiss the cat, what's wrong, Nonoko?"

"It should be for Mikan-chan to decide, isn't it?"

"You people are so horrible!" Anna added in.

"SHUT UP! Stop fighting!"

Narumi sensei used his hands and formed a barrier to separate the kiss and pro-kiss people.

"One at a time, no name calling and arguing, starts with you- Shoda."

"Alright then, I think that hag…"

"SHODA, I SAID NO NAME CALLING!"

"Yes…yes…I was saying Mikan should kiss the cat, after all she is the only who can break the spell…"

The rest of the answers were somewhat similar, except for a few special ones;

"No, Natsume and Mikan should be together! Therefore, Mikan-chan should wait for Natsume!"

"I agree with Nonoko." Anna seconded her best friend. Yuu and Ruka nodded too.

Now the only who has not spoken are the Mikan supporters, yet their answers… seemed to be similar to the Natsume fan girls' and Anti- Mikans' what is going on? They are Mikan's supporters, aren't they?

"Mikan-chan, choose the cat! I promise you, you won't regret it!"

"Mikan, you idiot, doesn't the cat remind you of somebody? Look deep into it's eyes and you will notice…"

Mikan stared hard at the little cat's eye- sure, she knew it looked like someone's but in her conscious mind, she didn't know who it was. Perhaps she just stored it away and totally ignored that fact.

"Kiss the cat or he's mine! Muhahahaha!" Another passer-by chipped in.

"Huh?" She looked up.

By now, Mikan was looking very confused. Kokoro looked at the Mikan supporters and smiled.

_Do they have the mind reading alice too?_

He shrugged and grinned.

Mikan was now facing the most critical moment of her life. She looked into the little kitten's eye.

"I'll choose…"

There was a long pause. The cat looked up at her.

"The cat."

Cheers from the Natsume fan-girls and anti-Mikan soon emerged.

The horrible people laughed. The Natsume fans looked at her.

_I bet it's an ugly hentai-jiji, such an ugly cat is just too…_

They giggled.

The cat looked away.

Little pearl like tears trickled down her cute little face. In cases like this, Natsume would try to lick her tears. But this time, he was feeling too angry at the fact he was betrayed by her; even both of them did not have any commitments to each other in the first place. The cat then stared at the cherry blossom tree- he inferred that it was just a one-sided thing.

"BUT WHY?" Ruka groaned. As I've mentioned, perhaps half of this attempt was for himself.

"I have grew to love this cat. That's all. End of story."

She looked down at the little kitten.

_I'm sorry, Natsume, I'm just not worth you, and this is the only thing I could do for you._

Her tears just could not stop no matter what she did. The fact that she was going to marry someone else other than Natsume just made her even more depressed than ever. Perhaps she did like Natsume to the extent she just wanted to marry him and no one else.

Putting the ring on, she closed her eyes, bent down, and kissed the cat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She opened her eyes to find her lips locked with the person she wished to see the most.

"Natsu…Natsume?"

She stood up, half shocked.

"You're back…? I thought… …"

It seems like it was far too extreme for her to handle.

"Wow! You are fast! Ahahaha! You're back, I see! How fast! Why are you back so soon?" She shot like a cannonball and laughed stupidly.

The others were just speechless.

"You can't wait for me to be gone, huh?" He stood up and walked in the opposite direction, with some little evidence of tear in his eyes. He still felt betrayed nevertheless.

"I'm sorry, Natsume- I had to…" She ran after him and clung on his arm.

"Shut up, old hag! Yeah, I don't need you, and it's more than not needing you- I find your presence itself annoying. "

He shoved her on the cold, hard ground.

"Natsume…"

He walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The heart shaped diamond ring reflected rays of sunlight, now residing on the finger of its mistress.

The other ring hanged down, from its master's neck with a silver chain.

It looks as if nothing had happened. Everyone was just doing anything they would do on a normal day.

Well, but in their hearts, there is something going on for sure.

It has been a day since the incident took place. Natsume was still silent to her.

The fan girls marched to Mikan and slammed a book down.

"You don't need Natsume, do you?"

She looked up.

"I need Natsume but…"

"_**I don't need you, and it's more than not needing you- I find your presence itself annoying."**_She mildly recalled the words said by Natsume yesterday.

"…he doesn't need me…"

He used his manga to cover his face while eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Well, we have the solution." The fan girls grinned.

"Huh?"

Natsume looked up as well.

"You see, we did some research and concluded that the spell can be broken completely- that means Natsume-sama will be returned to us, the people who needs him the most."

Mikan was still in a state of shock while Natsume stared hard at the fan girls.

"Well, it states that to break the spell completely, the ring must be broken or destroyed. You said you didn't need Natsume-sama, do you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Having second thoughts? Didn't you just said you don't need him? You are after his money, aren't you?"

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"Fine, then just hand the ring over to us!"

She looked down at the ring, paused, and took it off reluctantly. Just when Mikan was about to hand the ring over to Shoda-

_**-Boom!-**_

Mikan looked up to find Shoda's hair exploding in flames.

"I don't care what you guys are doing; you are talking so loudly I can't concentrate reading my Manga. Shut up."

"Natsume…"

"What? You want me to burn your hair too?"

"Natsu…"

"SHUT UP! How many times do I need to tell you that you are so noisy?"

Mikan looked into his cold, hard eyes and-

-walked away.

Mikan was sure hurt, but Natsume was hurt more by his own words.

_That's the price of betraying me._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ah, sumimasen!!! T.T I wish to apologize for a few things;

1. For not updating in such a long time.

2. For not having a happy ending by the end of this chapter

Yups, I just finished plotting the whole story. Plus since next chapter is relatively short, I can promise it would be done (plus beta-ing) by mid to end august. XD (well, kill the exams and tests) ;.;

Oh yeah, I just finished my planning of the story, so from today onwards, I have a rough idea of what's gonna happen already, instead of writing on the spot in the past. But what's gonna happen is a secret. XD Sorry for all the promises I made that Shoda will be punished, well, not so soon. -.-"

Hope to see you at the next chapter,

Panda- X3


	8. Chapter 8

The Prince and the Cat 8

Everyone was feeling pretty sad, except for few- mainly the Natsume fan girls and Persona.

Persona, especially, to have his favourite student "back" to him from Mikan.

Even Panda as the writer is sighing as she writes!!! (Sigh!)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He crept to her one-star bedroom and saw her snug asleep.

_Great, so the idiot can sleep without worries eh? _He snorted.

"Natsu…Natsume!"

_Damn, I'm found out._ He turned back and fortunately, Mikan seemed to be sleep talking, as usual.

"I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I had no choice, I had to…" She turned to the other side and continued sleep-talking. It was muffled and Natsume could not hear the rest. Nonetheless, he did saw her tears streaming down her face.

Natsume sighed and looked around him to see if there was anyone else except the both of them.

**coast is clear –**

He bent down slowly and put his face close to hers- and did what he would do if he was a cat.

He then looked down at the ring at her finger and smiled to himself. He was never letting go of her again.

Natsume tucked her into her blanket and slowly left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Natsume… make sure you get it, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes…"

"Good then, I look forward to seeing you complete this mission without fail."

The dark figure left, as the famous black cat put on his mask. God knows what is going to happen to the one he treasures most if he fails this mission. Or perhaps every mission after this.

He just caused her so much pain when he was gone. He is not going to let it happen again.

Because he wanted to protect her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Natsume-sama is in the hospital? Why? What happened?"

The fan-girls panicked.

"Well, I don't know much either… but from the rumors… I don't think it's something good… " Iinchou scratched his head.

Mikan glanced at Yuu.

_Something happened to Natsume?_

"Shall we go visit Natsume-sama dearest after school?"

"Yeah, we should! God knows what happened to Natsume-sama!"

"Shall we buy some flowers?"

The fan-girls are still panicking over "their" Natsume-sama "dearest".

Mikan looked calm on the surface but…

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, shall we go see Natsume as well?" She glanced over at the Ruka who had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We wish to see Natsume Hyuuga from class 1B. May I know which ward is he in?"

"And you are his…"

"Wi… er… girl friend… er yeah! Haha" Mikan scratched her head, thinking that she almost said 'wife' but managed to realize it.

The nurse pushed up her spectacles.

"He is in ward 69C."

Both Ruka and Mikan marched towards ward 69C, accompanied by the nurse behind them.

Mikan and Ruka saw Natsume heavily injured and was lying on his bed, unconscious.

"NATSU-!"

Mikan shouted but was stopped by the nurse.

"Miss Sakura," the nurse paused and glanced around, before continuing her sentence; "This is the hospital, please be considerate."

"Sorry. But please tell us what happened to Natsume!" Ruka apologized on Mikan's behalf.

"I don't know much either, but he was found clutching this tightly when he was found. Apparently he was caught in an explosion, and yeah… his alice might be affected and… he might not be able to walk again."

"WHAT?!"

"Miss Sakura, please tone down your volume. The explosion Mr.Natsume was caught in caused the lower half of his body to be paralyzed. His control of his Alice might be also affected by it. Poor thing! Here, there you go."

The nurse handed Mikan a little bottle- there was something shining and sparkling in the bottle, and Mikan took a look at it…

To her horror, it was Natsume's heart shaped ring- broken to tiny little pieces.

Natsume risked his life and survived, but he could neither control his Alice or movements- just to save his ring but in the end…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I've got the documents… Now I just have to destroy these people… _

Natsume scanned his surrounding; slowly taking out the explosives he had hidden under his blazer.

_I need to finish this mission…or else…_

He lit the explosives and threw them into the warehouse, which held unconscious protectors of the anti-alice organization.

"Job done." He smirked.

And slowly he lifted up his hand to where the ring was supposed to be.

"Wha…?" He looked back to find the diamond sparkling on the floor.

…

And there Natsume goes, to save his ring that probably symbolizes his love.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Exams over!!! XD I wish to thank 18-Punk-18-Princess-18, cutestella and frances1993 for their reviews and mails. XD

Hoho, since the (darned) exams are over, Panda can reply to all your nice reviews! Wakaka!!!

(rolls on the floor laughing)

Ja, see you next chapter then!

X3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. =w=

* * *

"Natsume, can I ask you a question?"The teenager twirled her hair and glanced at Natsume briefly. She still had the habit of twirling her hair in awkward situations, except Mikan - now 16, no longer had them in ponytails.

Natsume gave no indication that he was listening to her. He _obviously_ knew what she wanted to ask – she has done nothing but beat around the bush when it came to _that _topic. She probably wanted to know why he went back to save the ring. It was afterall, just a ring, isn't it? Natsume was mildly irritated by how dense she was – how did he even fall for someone like her?

As usual, the pair was resting below the iconic cherry blossom tree. To say that nothing much has changed would be an understatement – however, what remained the same would be the relationship between Natsume and Mikan. Are they together yet? Nobody knows for sure. The spell broken by Mikan was supposed to keep them together – but Natsume lost the ring, the key object in keeping the spell intact.

_Not that the key mattered anyway_, Natsume thought. _That pervetic Narumi had one too, right? Why is he still hanging around girls like Mikan as if he was a pedophile if the key held a promise?_

Natsume sighed. Now a teenager, he still had the aloof, indifferent personality – well, that part of him didn't change despite his reliance on a wheelchair. Hotaru once offered (a very expensive deal) to invent Natsume a pair of boots that could allow him to have 75 percent of the mobility he had for "a simple price" of 50,000 pieces of gold. It may be expensive, but in exchange for the ability to walk again, it's a bargain. (Or at least, that's what Hotaru mentioned to him). Natsume could well afford it, but he rejected the offer for the time being. To add on, he even asked her to keep it a secret – he did not want any of the adults, especially Persona, to find out.

He had his reasons, of course. In fact, the incident was a blessing in disguise for Natsume. He could no longer walk, but that also meant that he did not have to go for dangerous missions against his will. Because Natsume's Alice type was one that reduced the user's lifespan, by not using his Alice for those missions, he inevitably saved his life by a few years.

"**Oi, Natsume, are you even listening to me? I'm angry! You're always treating me like I'm invisible when I'm talking to you!**"

Natsume moved the manga that covered his face, revealing a very irritated Mikan.

"**What are you staring at? Answer me! Now!**"

Mikan felt rather embarrassed asking Natsume the question. She was not as dense as everyone thought she was. She already knew the answer, but until Natsume answered, it was merely her own speculation. Natsume could not bring himself to answer it – he had too much pride to do something like that. Instead, he just smacked his manga on the head of the blushing Mikan and walked away.

"**What was that for? Hey! I'm not done with you yet**!" She shouted at Natsume, angrier than before. Natsume did not seem to care much about Mikan's persistence. He just walked away, leaving a grousing Mikan behind.

After collecting her thoughts, Mikan sighed and sat below the cherry blossom tree. She knew that Natsume probably wouldn't answer her – her persistence was futile, but no matter what, she still longed to hear the answer from him.

Unknowing to the both of them, a young blonde chap witnessed the whole incident behind a pillar. Deep down, he felt anger and resentment towards Natsume – but at the same time, he felt a little bit of hope. If there was anyone else suffering because of Natsume and Mikan's unwillingness to accept their feelings for each other – it would be him.

For the past six years, he had been carrying a torch for Mikan. The only reason for him not to pursue his feelings was none other than his best friend. No matter how much he admired the brunette, he believed that Natsume liked her _much, much_ more. It was frustrating because Natsume had done nothing but irritate Mikan – Ruka was confident of bringing her that happiness she wanted, but would he be betraying his best friend?

He stole a quick glance at the girl he admired, now deep in her thoughts after Natsume left her. Ruka clenched his fist and told himself, '_It's enough, Natsume, I'll make you pay for the past 6 years_.'

* * *

**A/N: Hey people, I'm back!  
**  
_I'm not sure how many of you are still reading this, or how many of you are even still on ? Do you guys even remember Gakuen Alice's plot? xD_

I was so caught up with my studies, I had to give up writing fanfictions at that time. When I mean "that time", I mean

_**6 years ago**__ – when I was still 14 and I wrote the earlier chapters of this story. Despite that, I was overwhelmed by the response when I checked back at this site. I have to admit it was pretty embarrassing reading my past works and realizing how immature my thinking used to be._

Despite that, I probably wouldn't edit any of the previous chapters because, I want to keep it as it is. It's all a part of memory. ^^ Hence, you might notice the change in writing style from previous chapters!

I have to admit I've lost the draft, but I'll just continue on (based loosely on what I can remember about it) as a form of closure.


End file.
